


Ее вулканец и его капитан

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: К вопросу о том, почему они так холодны друг к другу в начале ST XIII/Предупреждения:Это AU с элементом TOS: упоминается Кристин Чепел, служащая на «Энтерпрайз»Это тройник: Ухуру никто из отношений не выгоняет, она не понимает вдруг, что лишняя тут, не разочаровывается в отношениях с вулканцем, не влюбляется внезапно в Скотти или в кого угодно еще и даже не погибает смертью храбрых. Если чувствуете, что не в силах это выносить, лучше не читайте))





	

Спок молча поднялся и вышел. Джим несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь затравленно, потом потер щеки ладонями и жалобно улыбнулся ей.

Она кинулась к нему, обняла, заплакала.

– Ну-ну. Все в порядке, – шептал Джим ей в макушку. – Ты... делай так, как комфортно тебе. Я... ну, ты знаешь.

– Знаю, – всхлипнула она.

– Поговори с ним завтра. Все у вас будет хорошо.

Она только крепче вцепилась в его золотую форменку – будто пытаясь в очередной раз порвать ее.

– Все будет хорошо, – он гладил ее по плечам, пытаясь мягко отстраниться. – Ну... Я пойду?

– Ага, – закивала она, шмыгая носом и старательно улыбаясь.

Он покачал головой, притянул к себе снова, неловко и жадно прижался к ее губам.

– Люблю тебя, – пробормотал, потом скривился смущенно. Отступил на шаг назад. Развернулся. Шагнул за дверь.

 

***

Это началось на исходе второго года их пятилетней миссии. В корабельном баре, на вечеринке по поводу дня рождения Кинсера.

Мистер Скотт утверждал, что налобные гребни его помощника указывают на количество прожитых лет. И поскольку появилась еще пара, следует, мол, отметить. И они отмечали.

Кинсер наотмечался первым. В его коктейле – Ниота могла бы в этом поклясться – спирт был смешан с машинным маслом. Совершенно неудивительным оказался и исход.

Скотти попрощался со всеми и тоже ушел – убедиться, что именинник добрался до постели, и презентовать ему специально разработанный рецепт антипохмелина.

Сулу и Чепел отправились в оранжерею, пьяно воркуя о детях. Чепел умилялась новой фотографии дочки Хикару, он гордо выпячивал грудь и хвалился своей умницей и красавицей.

Чехов – краснея от усердия, взъерошивая кудряшки и сияя глазами – доказывал Маккою, что никакой шотландский виски не сравнится с тем, что изобрела его бабуля. Клялся, что у него в рундуке припрятана бутылка. Предлагал проверить – на спор. Маккоя долго уговаривать не пришлось.

– По рундукам! – крикнул Джим им вслед, хохоча.

Маккой погрозил ему кулаком, но не ответил, следуя за Павлом Андреевичем, восторженно превозносившим таланты бабули-самогонщицы.

– Ниота, нам тоже пора. Тебе следует выспаться перед сменой.

Спок был совершенно, абсолютно трезв и с неодобрением наблюдал за землянами весь вечер, но они давно привыкли и уже не обращали внимания.

– А как же наш капитан? – тихонько спросила она, глядя на Джима, сидевшего у барной стойки и старавшегося им не мешать.

Он выглядел слишком одиноким, чтобы она могла оставить его здесь.

– Вызовем интенданта.

– Спо-ок, – укоризненно прищурилась она. – Меня предупреждали, что вулканцы не обладают способностью сочувствовать, а я не верила. Зря, как теперь вижу.

Он молча покачал головой.

– Джим, – она подошла к Кирку и прикоснулась к его плечу. – Мы к себе. Идем с нами?

– М? – он улыбнулся. – Что, красотка, нынче вечером тебе недостаточно коммандера в свите? Нужен капитан?

– Эй! – возмутилась она шутливо. – Это не съём! Это дружеское предложение.

– Ну ладно, уговорила, – он встал. – Веди, друг. Надеюсь, твой вулканец не станет возражать против моей компании.

– Если бы я имел намерение возражать, капитан, – невозмутимо заметил Спок, – то просил бы о переводе на другой корабль флота. Служа на «Энтерпрайз» в должности первого офицера, я никак не могу избежать вашей компании.

– И если бы ты только знал, как меня это радует, – закончил Джим абсолютно всерьез.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Ниота устала ждать и, ухватив Джима за руку, поволокла за собой. Спок в два шага догнал их.

Ее проводили до каюты, в процессе из «коммандера» и «капитана» превратившись в «хэй-Спок-прикрути-серьезность» и «Джим-вы-в-высшей-степени-нелогичны».

Остались у нее – выпить вулканского чая и сыграть в трехмерные шахматы…

 

***

Нет. Это началось раньше – уже через год после отлета с Земли. В баре звездной базы «Церера».

– Эй, Кэрол, – Ниота отодвинула почти пустую бутылку подальше. – Голова завтра болеть будет.

– Это же моя голова, – пожала плечами Маркус. – Ты-то чего переживаешь? Ты завтра уже будешь далеко отсюда…

Ей явно хотелось накрутить себя, поругаться и порыдать.

– Кэрол, перестань, – Ниота потянулась потрепать Маркус по плечу, но та, заметив движение, резко отодвинулась.

Ниота фыркнула.

– Ты ведешь себя как маленькая. Сама же решила перевестись. Чем недовольна?

– «Сама решила», – Маркус недовольно скривилась и вдруг показалась совершенно трезвой. Зашептала, глядя в глаза: – Я просто поняла, что не могу так больше.

– Как? – переспросила Ниота тоже шепотом.

– Устала быть заменой. Заменой тому, кто никогда не будет его. Понимаешь?

Ниота помотала головой. Ушам вдруг сделалось горячо. Она даже подумать не смела…

Маркус фыркнула:

– Удивляюсь, как ты этого не видишь.

– Чего не вижу?

– Как они смотрят друг на друга…

– Кто?

– Наши… – запнулась, сдавленно хихикнула. – Твой вулканец и его капитан.

Вокруг говорили, смеялись, гремели посудой, хлопали в ладоши, стучали каблуками. Маркус смотрела на нее, выжидая, а Ниота не знала, что делать. Смеяться – или плакать. Над собой.

 

***

Потому что это началось еще раньше. На Земле. Где-то в Айове. В баре. Когда она не знала, ржать ей над этим отвязным – или жалеть его.

Или в турболифте «Энтерпрайз». Когда она точно знала – жалеть. Но не понимала как, а потому просто целовала. Обещала быть рядом.

Или в том шаттле над Кроносом. Когда ей хотелось убить – обоих. А потом, после драки – целовать. Обоих же.

Или у плексигласовой границы между жизнью и смертью.

Или на платформе того грузовика над Сан-Франциско.

Или…

Она не знала, когда они стали для нее тем, чем стали. Ее вулканец и его капитан.

 

***

Так вот. Вулканский чай и трехмерные шахматы.

В тот вечер после дня рождения Кинсера они остались у нее выпить чаю и поболтать. Вернее, болтать собирался Джим: он ходил с чашкой по каюте и рассматривал статуэтки маленьких танцовщиц из черного дерева, узкогорлый кувшин с синим орнаментом, длинный пояс, который она плела из кожаных ремешков и ярких бусин… А Спок просто соблюдал их ежевечерний порядок: занял свое кресло у стола и налил чаю.

Приходя к ней в каюту, он всегда пил чай – реплицированный, но «вполне приемлемого вкуса» – и играл в шахматы. Вернее, просто обдумывал какие-то комбинации, время от времени спрашивая, какое решение кажется ей наиболее приемлемым. Она знала, зачем ему были нужны человеческие советы: он пытался понять импульсивную тактику Джима Кирка.

Который захихикал, увидев незаконченную партию. Просто за живот схватился.

– Кому из нас ты изменяешь, Спок, играя в шахматы с другим?

– Я не...

– Спок! – вмешалась Ниота, смеясь. – Не отвечай ему, он нелогичен.

– Ах так?! – возмущенно воскликнул Джим, отставив чашку и засучив рукава. – Ну держись! Сейчас я тебя поймаю и съем!

И поймал ее, конечно. И повалил на кровать. И сам упал рядом, прижимая ее к постели.

– Пустите, капитан! – отбивалась она. – А то подам рапорт!

– Я не капитан! – возражал он. – Я – хтоническое чудовище. Тебя принесли мне в жертву. Но не переживай: скоро явится твой рыцарь и спасет тебя.

– Я не собираюсь, – возразил Спок, прекрасно понимая, что речь идет о нем, – принимать участие в… – и замешкался, подбирая корректное определение действиям землян.

– Спок, да ты пьян! – Кирк обвиняюще наставил на него палец.

– Ничуть, – покачал головой вулканец, аккуратно поставив чашку на столик. – А вы действительно нелогичны, Джим.

– А вот за это оскорбление я должен отомстить.

И Ниота ничего не успела даже подумать – не то что предпринять. Джим поцеловал ее.

Джим.

Поцеловал.

Она лежала молча и смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот и хлопая ресницами. Он тоже смотрел – нависая над ней. Трезвея на глазах. Бормоча:

– П-прости. О боже. Извини. Спок, я...

Она перевела взгляд на Спока. Тот все так же спокойно сидел за столом и наблюдал за ними, хотя – Ниота чувствовала – был шокирован увиденным. А еще – возбужден.

«Ого, – подумала она. – Коммандер, что ж вы сразу не сказали».

И обхватила Джима за шею, и сама впилась в его губы…

 

***

Проснулась Ниота одна.

Смятые простыни по левую руку еще были теплыми – значит, Джим встал буквально минуту назад. Наверное, его уход ее и разбудил.

Подушка справа была ровно уложена на аккуратно свернутое покрывало. Как будто Спок и не оставался в ее постели в эту ночь. Но она помнила.

Она помнила.

Как Джим помедлил пару мгновений, сомневаясь, что правильно понял ее, а потом тихонько застонал, обхватил, прижал к себе, вталкивая язык ей в рот.

Как Спок вдруг шумно выдохнул и встал наконец из-за стола. Подошел к постели, обхватил ее под мышками и вытянул из-под Джима одним движением. Поцеловал сам, собирая чужой вкус с ее губ, расстегнул платье на спине…

Мгновение спустя они раздевали ее в четыре руки.

Жадные и ласковые. Бережные и неосторожные – одновременно.

Джим подхватил ее под колени, разводя ноги, укладывая спиной себе на грудь. Зашептал – она не слушала что. Она глядела на него – а он смотрел на Спока. Смотрел, как тот готовит ее для себя, раздвигая пальцами влажное, теплое…

А потом Спок укладывал ее – распаленную, мокрую – на себя, приподнимая ее бедра, заставляя прогнуться навстречу Джиму, раскрывая ее для него. Наблюдая за ним – за каждым движением.

Любопытные – оба. Невообразимо стеснявшиеся друг друга – оба. Так ничего и не сказавшие друг другу за всю эту ночь. Так и не прикоснувшиеся друг к другу…

 

***

Во время смены ей показалось, что ничего не изменилось.

Джим был в хорошем настроении, шутил над Чеховым, препирался с Маккоем. Спок сосредоточенно работал у научной станции, с готовностью откликаясь на капитанские запросы.

Днем они обедали за общим столом – вместе с другими офицерами смены альфа. Потом Джим ушел со Скотти куда-то в инженерный, а Спок сообщил, что хотел бы завершить начатый эксперимент, если у нее нет на него планов, и был отпущен.

Ниота не знала, что думать.

А вечером они пришли к ней. Оба. Молча. Похоже, даже не сговариваясь – в одно время.

И приходили опять и опять.

 

***

Ниоту бесило, что они не говорят друг с другом.

Она прекрасно понимала, что была во многом просто предлогом для них. Тем внешним по отношению к ним условием, которое – нет, не позволяло им, а заставляло их – проводить время вместе.

Только в ее каюте.

За дверью которой они были командующими офицерами корабля. Коллегами. Друзьями.

Друзьями… В последнее время их дружба – она видела – дала трещину. Им было неловко рядом. Их спасал только протокол. Субординация.

Они оба уходили от разговора, когда она пыталась обсудить ситуацию. Наедине с каждым, конечно.

Спок сразу попросил больше не поднимать эту тему – никогда. И она замолчала. Побоялась, что потеряет его – совсем и навсегда.

Он попросил прощения за резкость. Довел свои предупредительность и вежливость до следующей степени совершенства. Где-то раздобыл редкое издание орионских классических семистиший. Но разговоров о Джиме в его вселенной не существовало.

Джим замкнулся в себе и сообщил мерзким холодным капитанским тоном, что не считает нужным обсуждать подобные вещи. «Лейтенант».

Это звучало действительно отвратительно. Он потом извинялся. Целовал руки, утыкался лбом в коленки, выпрашивал прощения. А слова Ниоты о том, что Спок очень даже неравнодушен к нему, всерьез не воспринял. Посмеялся и сказал, что она или себя обманывает, или ему старается польстить.

И Ниота уговаривала себя потерпеть. Пыталась поверить, что они – привыкнут. Привыкнут к взглядам и прикосновениям. Привыкнут к обнаженности друг друга. Перестанут нуждаться в ней как в амортизаторе. Ждала, когда же они вспомнят, что она женщина. Любящая женщина. Которая хочет быть любимой…

Но прошел год – и она устала. И сказала, что больше не может – так. Что они прекрасные, но она не может. Что все было просто великолепно, но…

И Спок ушел. И Джим тоже.

 

***

– Люблю тебя…

Когда дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась за спиной Кирка, Ниота поняла вдруг, что это может быть навсегда. Что у нее больше нет и может никогда не быть ни ее вулканца, ни его капитана.

Да нет же! Ее капитана. Их капитана. И его – их – вулканца…

Замерла, чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в ушах. Приоткрыв рот от удивления. От удивления собственной дуростью.

Спок ведь ушел, «оставляя» ее Джиму. Полагая, что не нужен ей, раз у нее есть Джим. Конечно! Кому нужен какой-то там Спок, когда есть капитан Кирк?

А Джим – Джим ушел, думая, что чуть не разрушил то, что было у нее со Споком. «Возвращая» ее Споку. Считая, что тот просто соглашался с капризом своей нелогичной землянки и терпел третьего в постели ради ее удовольствия.

«Глупые мальчишки».

Это было плохо. Нет – отвратительно.

Она решила, что поговорит с ними. Попытается вернуть их. Исправить все. Убедить их принять ситуацию такой, какая она есть. Вот только соберется с мыслями, найдет правильные слова, правильное время и спокойное место…

...

«Энтерпрайз» следовала намеченным курсом, выполняя исследовательские программы и дипломатические миссии. До прибытия на «Йорктаун» оставалось два дня.


End file.
